SURVIVAL SKILLS: MUSA AND RIVEN
by shadowritergirl
Summary: This is a story I wrote when the girls and guys have one or more jobs. Mostly police work. It's mostly Riven and Musa in this SURVIVAL SKILLS story. Oh and also there is a new character and last names and Duman from the Black Circle is a good guy in here. R&R!
1. Chapter 1

I groaned at the sound of my cell ringing. I snatched it up before Riven woke.

"Black." I whispered.

"Hey Musa. I just called to tell you that you can take the weekend off today. You did a great job of bringing our suspect in yesterday, so I figured you could stay in over the weekend. You looked pretty bushed when you left yesterday." Chloe Ross, my sister-in-law, also my best friend, said.

"Thanks." I sighed.

"No prob." Chloe chuckled.

I had just hung up, when my cell rang again.

"What?" I growled.

"Hey Musa. Tell Riven I gave him the weekend off. He must've turned his cell off 'cause he's not answering." Duman Rock, Chloe's husband said.

"No problem." I sighed.

"Hey, how's he doing, anyways?" Duman asked before I hung up.

"What do you mean?" I asked.

"You mean he didn't tell you about his run-in with his cousin Cato yesterday?" Duman asked me.

"No. What about it?" I hissed.

"The guy was our main suspect in a murder investigation. He saw Riven and Helia and bolted. Riven was able to catch up with him, but apparently underestimated his strength. He grabbed Riven and slammed him into a metal streetlight pole. Cracked his ribs. Then he threw him on the sidewalk and kicked him a few times. That finished him up pretty well. Flora said he had five broken ribs and two cracked. Said he was lucky none of them punctured his lungs." Duman explained. Riven groaned and turned over in his sleep.

"I'll talk to you later." I murmured. I hung up and set my phone down. The sun was coming through the window and shining upon Riven's face. He squinted his brow and slowly opened his eyes. His green eyes met my blue eyes.

"Hey." I whispered, putting my hand on his neck. He sighed and closed his eyes again.

"What time is it?" He murmured.

"I got a call from Chloe and Duman. They both said we got until Monday off." I said, moving closer to him. His opened his eyes to slits.

"Really?" He asked.

"Mmm-hmm." I nodded. "So... Has anything happened in the last few days you wanna talk about?" I asked.

"Not really." He said.

"Oh." I said. I stood up and walked into the bathroom. I opened my dresser and the closet. I quickly pulled out my clothes and put them on. I looked myself over in the full-length mirror. A pair of black, tight fitting jeans and a pair of black combat boots. I had on a dark red, wrap, leather corset. This was all I needed to get his attention.

I walked out of the bathroom and watched as he shot straight up in the bed, then jerk in pain and curse lowly.

"If you had told me that your ribs were broken earlier I probably wouldn't've dressed this way." I said coolly.

"Yeah. How did you find out?" He muttered, hunching over his knees and holding his sides. I sat beside him, my hand on his shoulder.

"Duman asked how you were doing. That's how I found out." I smirked.

"Damn him!" Riven growled.

"5 broken, 2 cracked. Let me see how bad it is." I said, gently pulling his shirt off. I knew him enough that he would cover it up rather than let someone tape him up.

I took a breath through my teeth. The bruising was just beginning to show. The black and blue swelling almost made it hard to look at. I glared at him.

"If I come back in here and you have that shirt on, I'll be ticked." I said, coldly.

I walked into the closet bathroom and pulled out a rib brace and some Ace bandages. When I turned around, I as a little startled to see Riven leaning against the sink countertop.

"You wanna tell me what the case was?" I asked, gently fingering his ribs. He flinched a little. I clucked sympethetically.

"My cousin had just gotten out of jail, when he went to his ex-girlfriend's apartment and attacked her. It was all we could do to get a statement from her." Riven said between clenched teeth. I wrapped the bandages around his ribcage tightly. I got a strong sense he was trying not to shove me off of him. After all, he still had the scars and nightmares about his encounter with the 'Grim Raper.' I shivered as I put the brace on him. Riven had nearly died. Flora had said he was lucky to had lived, considering he was so malnurtished and dehydrated when we found him. It was almost ironic- I stopped mid-thought as a knew one hit me. I finished securing the brace before looking Riven squarely in the eyes.

"What was it that got your cousin in jail?" I asked, slowly.

"Armed robbery and possession of drugs." Riven replied, pulling his shirt back on.

"How long ago did he get out?" I whispered.

"Seven months." Riven answered automatically. "Musa, why-" I put my fingers to his lips, quieting him.

"You were attacked a week after he was let out. You said your kidnapper knew things only a close friend or _relative_ could know about you. Then when Cato attacked you the other day, Helia told Duman he _intentionally_ hit your ribs- which were still sore and healing from your kidnapping ordeal. Make the connection Riven, baby. If I didn't know any better, I'd say Cato _is_ your attacker." I said, softly.

My hands were on his forearms, controlling, but also keeping him in a present state of mind. I could feel his muscles rolling, tensing and relaxing. His chest was heaving as he took deep breaths to calm himself.

"Musa, I-" I cut him off again. This time with a kiss on the cheek.

"Please stay with me for the weekend. This is the first when niether of us is seriously hurt and we're both off. Please? Three days alone?" I pouted.

"No calls, just with you for 72 hours? How can I say no?" Riven murmured into my neck.

That afternoon, I laid in bed mulling over what Musa had said earlier. I should've put the clues together sooner.

Family secrets? Timing? Knew my weaknesses? Check, check, and double check.

I shifted slightly, still keeping my arm around Musa, but in a position to where I could grab my gun if I wanted.

Musa would say I was being paranoid? Always better safe than sorry.

I awoke to the sound of a loud crash. Both Musa and I went for our guns- only to find they weren't there.

"Looking for these, Detectives?" A voice asked. In the shadows, we could see the glint of our guns and handcuffs.

"On the bed, back-to-back." The intruder hissed. The voice sounded creepily familiar.

I could probably take him out _physically,_ but he had our guns.

Musa laid her hand on my arm. Her normally sparkling eyes were full of fear. And they said one thing.

Do what he says!

Musa was facing away from me, her hands behind her back, prisoner style. Even if it made her feel safe, I didn't want to do this. I'd go into a flashback, completely vulnerable. But I had too.

I sighed inwardly, and, reluctantly, laid beside her. I put my arms behind my back, laying close to her. She buried her head into the sheets, scared to death.

"Good." The guy growled. The intruder quickly handcuffed our wrists together. That's when I saw his face.

Three days ago... Six months ago...

It was none other than...

"Cato!" I growled. Musa jumped slightly. Then- if at all possible- pressed herself up tighter against my back, pulling her knees up in the process.

"Hello cousin!" Cato Ross laughed.

I buried my head further into the covers, trying desperatly to keep from screaming.

Cato. Riven's cousin. The Grim Raper. Criminal. They all screamed 'monster' to me. And I worked ten hours, five days a week in the SVU department of the police headquarters!

I heard the click of a gun hammer and tensed.

"And now to finish what I started..." Cato murmured.

"Riven, I love you!" I whispered.

"LVPD! Put it down!" A woman shouted.

"On your knees, Cato!" A man yelled.

"Helia? Flora?" Riven muttered.

"Curses!" Cato grumbled.

"I said put it down!" Flora said, gun aimed directly at my cousin's chest.

"Flora Evergreen. My other cousin's wife. How nice to finally meet you. Man, you're even more beautiful than I thought." Cato grinned, turning around.

"Flattery will get you nowhere, Cato!" I hissed, angrily. Over his shoulder, I saw Musa grabbing her keys from her pocket to free herself. She didn't have the matching keys for Riven's, so she settled for locking her eyes on her gun. It was hanging at Cato's side for the moment. But the kid was fast with guns.

Maybe if we could distract Cato long enough... No wait, Musa was quietly pulling her spare gun from her nightstand drawer. The girl was smart.

"Turn around Cato." Musa growled, standing up and aiming at my cousin's head.

"Blow his brains out. Sure." I grumbled sarcastically.

"When he can rot in prison." Flora agreed.

"Not happening." Cato snarled. He pointed one gun at Riven, the other to his temple.

"I'll die and bring someone with me before I go back to jail!" He screamed. He fired.

I rolled off the bed and out of harm's way before my cousin went ballistic. I growled in pain when my elbows jabbed into my ribs. I saw red. Then I blacked out.

"Damn! Okay, Flora! Enough prodding! Just tape me up already!" I hissed.

"Would you rather get an infection or be able to go out in the field again?" Flora quipped back. That shut me up. I listened as Musa, Flora, and my brother, Helia, all talked.

"Remarkably good job, Musa. I'm impressed. I didn't think you knew how to set broken bones." Flora commented, filling out a prescription for pain meds.

"I've had a few broken bones in my day." Musa shrugged.

"You never cease to amaze me." Flora chuckled. "Come with me and I'll talk to you about the medication Riven'll need for the next few weeks."

The two girls walked out, Flora explaining about the side effects of some pills I couldn't even pronounce. That left me alone with Helia.

"Of all the rotten luck that could happen to me. First kidnapped, then abused, hospitalized, more broken ribs and then letting my gaurd down right in front of my family and wife." I grumbled, pulling my shirt on.

Helia chuckled from his place against the wall. He pushed off and walked over to the window.

"Could be worse." Helia smirked.

"How? How could it possibly be worse?" I demanded.

"What department does Musa work in?" Helia asked.

"SVU. Why?" I asked, not seeing where he was going.

"What does she investigate?" Helia quiered.

"Mutilations, abuse cases, and rap-" I cut off as I finally saw where he was going.

"Oh!" I groaned, falling back onto the hospital bed.

"Yep. Just what I meant." Helia nodded.

I jumped as Musa and Flora walked back in.

"Two in the morning and two in the evening. Keep it up for the next month, then come back in for a check-up. Call me if anything seems off." Flora was saying. She handed Musa a small box of pills.

"Okay. Thanks Flo." Musa said, taking the medicine from Flora.

"Alright. So, see you later bro?" Helia asked, walking towards to the door.

"Not so fast, brother." My sister, Chloe Ross said, blocking the door.

"Aw, what now?" Helia groaned.

"Witness protection." Chloe said.

"Say what?" Flora, Helia, Musa, and I all asked at once.

"Cato was in a gang called the _Black Panthers._ Key word, _Black_. Musa, I think that you knew Cato in your past, you just don't know it. I went to your house to see how he got in. This is what I found on the wall above your bed." Chloe said, handing us each a picture.

The wall was covered in red, bold letters. The message sent a chill down my back.

Revenge has only begun, BLACK Panther.

"I can't believe your sister actually put us up to this. _Witness protection_. On your brother and Musa. Who the hell would try to mess with either of them? It's insane." Flora muttered for possibly the fiftieth time. I had to bite my tounge to keep from snapping at her to be quiet. I knew she was just blowing off steam after being cooped up at the hospital all day, but it was starting to get annoying. Doctor, detective, and florist. Of course she was going to start annoying me.

I jumped when Flora linked her fingers in mine. She was like that. Sneaky and unsuspecting. Calm and cool by day, wild and rambuctious by night.

"What?" I asked, looking over at her.

"How do you do it?" Flora asked.

"Do what?" I arched my eyebrow.

"Work murder cases. Suicides, homicides, murders." Flora shivered slightly.

"Same way you work in the hospital with gruesome things coming through the ER doors almost every day. The same way you work with my sister in Special Victims at night. I just do it." I smirked. Flora smiled a small smile.

"True." Flora muttered. I could tell she was a little upset. Probably because of the way I had said it.

"Sorry. I didn't mean for it to come out that way." I murmured, pulling the arm rest up between us. She moved to my side, setting her head on my shoulder. I wrapped my arm around her waist, glancing up at Musa and Riven's house.

"Stay focused, you two."

Timmy Talor, technical specialist, said through our coms.

"Always at the most inoppurtune times." Flora growled.

"Hey, someone has to keep you all in line."

Timmy snorted.

"Oh, like Tecna keeps you in line? Or is it the other way around?" I quipped back.

"Tecna's right here beside me, you know."

Timmy retorted.

"So? It's not like she can do anything. She's at the office." I huffed.

"Oh, funny. I may not be able to come and kill you now, but I can pull your files. I can have Timmy get me video footage of every bar you've ever been. I wouldn't put it past you've gotten drunk and possibly even hooked up with a couple of girls. Next thing you know, Flora's either filing divorce papers or sueing you."

Tecna Lighte', Timmy's wife, also the ADA of SVU, snorted.

"Helia? Please tell me Tecna's lying. If you've gotten drunk and gone to a pub, I'll be pissed. Really pissed." Flora said, looking me in the eyes.

"No! You know me Flora. The only time I ever drink is when I'm with you. At home. By ourselves." I whispered. It was easy to get Flora off track.

"Hey! Helia! Flora! Snap out of it two! Now is not the time! Focus, focus!"

Timmy snarled in our ears.

"But who says we have to listen?" Flora drawled. She pulled her earpiece out and leaned up, meeting my lips.

"Helia I know you're still on! Push her off. It can wait until after all this over, and you know it."

Timmy growled.

Flora pulled my com out and smirked at me.

"Don't listen to Timmy. He's always striaght- headed." Flora murmured.

"That I can do. After all, who's crazy enough to mess with Musa and Riven?" I whispered back.

"Curse them! Why is it that they never ever listen?" I growled, turning my chair around to face Tecna. She chuckled.

"Lay off of them. They hardly ever see each other any more. Flora sometimes has to work twenty- four hours a day. When she gets home, it's almost always the same time Helia leaves for work. Give them a break." Tecna smiled.

"But in the middle of an investigation?" I groaned.

"When has Chloe and Duman ever given either of them the same night off?" Tecna asked, wheeling her chair over to me.

"Almost never." I sighed.

"And the same goes for us." Tecna murmured. Her hands rubbed up and down my arm, sending chills through me.

"Are you crazy? If Chloe walks in, we're toast!" I hissed.

"Chloe left. She's on her way to meet Duman so they can trade off with Flora and Helia. She won't walk in. And niether will any of the others. Bloom's calling every friend and family member of the Black Panthers to find out about them. Stella's in the lab analyzing all the evidence from Riven and Musa's place. Sky and Brandon are interveiwing Cato's buddies and family members. Aisha and Nabu? They're at home." Tecna smirked, straddling my waist.

"Still... If one was to walk in-" Tecna cut me off.

"I don't want to hear it, Timmy. Please. I just want to be together for a while." Tecna whispered.

I glanced over at my shoulder at the monitors. Infared, night vision, normal, and sensor. They'd all go off if anything crossed thier screens.

Tecna was trying to distract me by digging her nails into my shoulders. Eh, what the heck? Why not?

"Why in the world would the Black Panthers be after Musa?" I muttered, looking up at the three-story house.

"Who knows?" Duman asked.

"I wanna know how Musa is involved with Cato." I sighed. My cell rang.

"What did you find Stella?" I asked.

"You're not gonna believe what I found."

Stella Lack said.

"You gotta be kidding me." I said fifteen minutes later.

"No I'm not. I'm dead serious. I pulled all phone records, past e-mails, video footage, everything in the past seven years concerning Musa and anybody who looked like Cato. It's no joke that they knew each other in the past."

Stella confirmed.

"Uh, Chloe. Is someone trying to break in?" Duman asked, starting to get out of the car.

"Stella, I'll call you back later." I muttered, snapping my cell shut.

"Timmy, cameras!" I hissed into my com.

"Mm! On it!"

Timmy said. _"Uh-oh. Facial recognition says this guy is on America's Most Wanted. Your cousin, Rick."_

"What the hell is with my family? Have they all gone rogue?" I groaned.

"Obviously." Duman agreed, following me across the street.

"Helia? Where are you?" I asked.

"Flora and I are on our way back as we speak."

Helia said.

"Okay. Good. Wait for my signal to come-" I was cut off by a scream. Musa's scream.

"On second thought, come in when you get here!" I hissed.

In the distance, I heard sirens. Good. Hopefully that's rile up whoever was inside.

"You take the back, I'll cover the front." I said.

Duman nodded his agreement.

As I entered the front door, I became aware of thumps on the second floor.

"Riven? Musa?" I called. The thumps stopped.

I walked towards the stairs. Duman met me there.

"First floor's all clear." He whispered.

"I think they're upstairs. I heard some strange sounds." I whispered back.

"Then let's go." Duman said.

Quietly, we walked up the stairs. Having been there several hours earlier, I sort of had a lay out of how to get the bedroom.

I heard a strangled scream come from the bedroom. Then another thump and a hiss.

I motioned for Duman to stay near the stairs. I continued down the hall. I stood in front of the door. I cautiously opened the door.

The first thing I saw was Riven bound tightly on the floor. His eyes were blazing green fire.

Musa was bound on the bed, clothes ripped and tears streaming down her face. She was covered in blood. Over her back was my cousin Rick Ross, Cato's brother. He had a knife at her throat.

"Rick. Don't do this. Put the knife down." I said slowly.

"Why should I? This is my way of getting revenge. Did you not read the threat?" Rick growled.

"Revenge has only begun BLACK Panther. I did." I replied, putting my gun in it's holster.

"No you didn't. If you did, you'd know the meaning behind the message." Rick snarled.

"You mean how Musa was involved with you and Cato in a drug smuggling ring? How you forced her by raping, abusing, traumatizing, and threating to kill Riven to get her to smuggle the drugs?" I asked, walking in the room slowly. I saw Riven freeze and his eyes widen. More tears streamed down Musa's face.

"Musa... Is that true?" Riven asked.

"Y- Yes. It is." Musa sobbed.

"Shut up, idiot!" Rick hissed, hitting the back of Musa's head, into the knife. She choked. Riven snarled, angrily.

"Rick, don't do this. Please. More cops are on their way here. If you let her go now and come down to the station without any fuss, I'm sure the DA will give you a deal." I said. I was standing next to the bed now. I put my hand on Rick's wrist and took the knife away. Now all I had to do was get him off Musa.

"Fat chance."

Tecna muttered in my ear.

"Come on Rick. I had a friend of mine research your life. You have a wife and two kids. Don't do this. You wanna be able to see them again, don't you?" Duman asked, behind me.

"Of course. But revenge is also as good as seeing my family." Rick snarled, fingers wrapping around Musa's throat. She started to choke again.

"But you don't want them to see you in jail, do you?" I asked. Musa's breathing was starting to get raspy. I only had a few minutes.

I set the knife on the ground and moved foward, kicking it in Riven's direction. I hoped he got the message.

"No." Rick sighed.

"So let her go." Duman said.

"I will if only you give her what she deserves." Rick growled. His fingers loosened slightly around Musa's throat.

"Which is what?" I asked. But I already knew.

Before Rick could answer, Riven came out of nowhere, tackling him off the bed and to the ground.

Within seconds, he was face down on the ground, hands behind his back, just waiting to be handcuffed.

"Nice job, Riven." Helia said, walking in.

Riven didn't say anything. He just cut through Musa's bonds. She scrambled back away from him, to the far side of the bed. She wrapped her arms around her knees and bowed her head into the crook of her elbow, crying uncontrolably.

"Musa... I'm not mad." Riven said softly.

"Good luck getting her to see that." Flora muttered.

"Shut up!" I hissed at Flora.

"What? I'm just saying." Flora shrugged.

"Helia, Flora, you both have until Tuesday off." I grumbled, pushing the two out into the hall.

"Whew!" I sighed.

I looked over at Riven and Musa. Riven was still trying to coax Musa to come over to him. He was trying to comfort her, but without much success.

It looked like it was going to be a long night.


	2. Chapter 2

I couldn't stop crying. No matter how hard I tried, the flashbacks kept coming. In the last two years, I had had six abortions- all because of the Black Panthers. It had been hard to keep it hidden from Riven. Almost to hard.

At that moment, I felt my stomach clinch. Oh no. Not again.

The clinches starting to get stronger. I started gasping for breath. It was getting hard to breathe.

"Musa?" Riven sounded worried now.

"Flora get in here!" I heard Chloe scream.

"Out of the way. Musa? Musa can you hear me?" Flora asked. I felt her hand on my bare arm. It burned. I gasped in pain.

"Riven, did you see Rick inject her with anything?" Flora asked.

"No. He knocked me out. I was out cold for a while." Riven groaned.

"Chloe, search Rick for a needle. Helia, call an ambulance. Riven, I need cold water and a towel. Duman, I need you to go with Chloe." Flora directed.

It was only a few seconds later when I felt something cold touch my skin. I sighed in relief.

"Ambulance is on the way." Helia called.

"Good." Flora murmured.

"Musa, can you hear me?" Riven asked. Another cold cloth touched my shoulder, followed by the tingle of fingers.

"She can't speak. The drug is working on her responsive brain cells. She can't answer. The only way she can respond is by touch. But sometimes that's not possible." Flora sighed.

"Musa? The secret message?" Riven asked.

I reached my hand out, shakily. He took it. My fingers moved.

First, one finger. Second, four fingers. Third, three fingers. Our code. It spelled out _I love you._

"Good." Riven breathed.

"She responded?" Flora sounded shocked.

"Yeah. Why?" Riven asked.

"The drug that she was dosed with should have paralyzed her by now. A fighter." Flora mused aloud.

"She always was." Riven murmured.

"Flora. We got the syringe and needle." Chloe said, walking in.

"Let me see it." Flora said.

In the distance, I heard sirens.

"That explains everything." Flora said.

"What?" Duman asked.

"Why Musa is still responsive physically. He didn't give her the full dose." Flora explained.

"Flora Evergreen? What are you doing here?" A woman's voice asked.

"Questions later, Cleo. We need to get my friend to the hospital." Flora said.

"I'll carry her outside." Riven suggested. I felt his arms slide under my body. Then I felt myself become airborne.

"Riven, I'll drive you to the hospital." Helia called.

"Thanks Helia." Riven sighed. "I'll see you at the hospital, Muse." Riven murmured in my ear.

"Well, she's doing exceptionally well in progress." I was telling Chloe when Riven and Helia walked in. I motioned for them to sit down.

"When do you think she'll be able to go back to work?" Chloe asked me.

"That's when I say it's time to come to talk in my office." I smiled, walking down the hall, grabbing Helia and Riven's arms and dragging them to the elevator. We rode up to the top floor to my office. I locked the door behind me. I turned to Riven.

"You might want to sit down." I suggested.

"So when can Musa get back to work?" Chloe asked again.

"I'd give her a year at least. If she can work cases from home, I think that'd be best." I said, sitting down in my chair and filling out some paperwork.

"A _year?! _Why so long?" Chloe demanded.

"She's pregnant." I answered coolly.

"What?" Riven gulped.

"Oh my god!" Chloe gasped.

"Are you serious?" Helia asked.

"Ultra-sounds don't lie. And I'm the one who did the ultra-sound." I quipped back.

"Oh." Chloe squeaked. Then she started to laugh.

"Well, I always have wanted a little niece or nephew. I think I can get Tecna to let the DA give Musa a break with pay. Even if it is twelve months." Chloe chuckled.

"Good. In the meantime, go easy on her. She's only a few days along, but still, with what she's been through over the past few hours, it's safe to say she's gonna be under stress." I said. I made sure to glare pointedly at Chloe, making sure she got the message.

"Well, what if she stays in the office? She can still work then, can't she?" Chloe asked.

"She can. But I still recomend that you give her a few weeks off, if not a few more days." I replied, locking my fingers together.

"Do you mind if I go see her?" Riven asked lowly.

"You can." I nodded.

"Thanks." Riven sighed, walking out the door.

"I'm coming with you!" Chloe called, bounding out after her brother. That left me alone with Helia.

He shut the door, leaning on it. He smirked. His hand went to the deadbolt on the door, locking it.

"Why don't you go back home? You must be tired." I asked.

"Because you're here." Helia drawled. He walked across the room, to where he was leaning across my desk.

I smiled. I wheeled my chair to the side and put my feet up on the desk, crossing my ankles in the process. His eyes traveled up and down my legs, a small smile forming on his lips.

"Say what you have on your mind already Helia." I sighed.

"We never got to finish what we started in the car." Helia replied, walking around the side of my desk. I started to breathe heavily. When ever he got in my personal space in this way, I reacted this way.

"Only because of Chloe." I replied coolly. I reached over my desk to my page phone.

"Hey, Karla?" I asked.

"Yes, Flora?"

My assisstant, Karla Auel, answered.

"Would you mine taking any calls, messages, or medical files anyone drops off for me? Please?" I requested.

"No problem, Flora."

Karla chuckled.

"Thanks." I signed off, turning to Helia, a smile on my face.

"Looks like we have _some_ time to ourselves." I smirked.

"Just what I want with my beautiful wife." Helia murmured, leaning in, his lips landing on mine.

"Musa? How are you feeling?" I asked, walking into her hospital room. She looked up.

"I guess fine." Musa shrugged.

"You _guess_?" Chloe demanded sitting on one side of the bed.

"Well, I guess I'm a little excited about the baby." Musa gave a small smile.

"_Little_?" Chloe asked again.

"Musa... You have to be like me. Calm and cool on the outside, freaking out on the inside." I said, placing a hand on her abdomen. She smiled a real smile.

"Oh, you mind reader." She laughed, punching me on the shoulder lightly.

I chuckled. Chloe laughed weakly.

"Hey, Musa. When you get out of here, I want to take you somewhere. And only you." Chloe smiled dryly.

"You can now." A voice said from the doorway. It was the first responder, Cleo, from the night before.

"Musa, you can leave anytime you feel free to." Cleo smiled, placing her clothes on the bed. Musa eased herself up and walked into the bathroom. A few minutes later she walked back out.

"I'll meet you at home Riven. Okay?" Musa asked.

"No prob." I shrugged.

"Alright Musa. Let's go." Chloe said, taking Musa's arm and pulling her out the door.

I laughed and shook my head at my sister. Impatient, as always.

"So... What are we doing at a cemetery?" Musa asked me.

"You'll see." I sighed.

We got out of the car and we walked down the walkway. At the very back of the cemetery, was a wooded area.

"Follow me." I instructed.

She bounded after me to a clearing. In the clearing was a grave. Above it was and life size angel, flowers, both dead and alive circling the base. I knelt down at the base, placing my hand on the memorial.

"Read the inscription." I gulped, tears springing in my eyes.

"Here lies the body of Clairrissa M. Rock. Date of birth, March 5th 2000. Date of death, September 11th, 2004. May her soul ever be in rest."

Musa read. She was silient for a few seconds.

"Rock. Your daughter? I never knew you had a child. And she died on the anniversary of 9/11. That's so sad." Musa said sypathetically.

"That's what Duman said. I sobbed for days. I couldn't get out of bed. It was all I could do to eat. I was almost fired for work because I missed two weeks worth." I cried.

"But how did she die?" Musa quiered, kneeling beside me.

"She had a fever and was coughing a lot. I had to stop by the bank on the way to the hospital, to get some money, and right when I was about to leave that's when some robbers came in. I had brought Cleo in with me. I had left my gun at home. Cleo was crying and I couldn't get her to be quiet. The next thing I know, I was being tied up, and one of the robbers took her outside into the alley. It was quiet in the bank. I heard the gunshot, and my baby stop crying. I stopped struggling. I started screaming uncontrollably. I guess that alerted someone outside the building, because it wasn't thirty minutes later when Duman and more cops showed up." I sobbed.

"Shot to death. Execution style. Murdered. Poor thing." Musa said.

"So why did you bring me here?" Musa asked.

"Because, even though it was only four years, it was the greatest time of my life. Ever since that day, I vowed never to let any future possible nieces or nephews meet a similair fate as my Clairrissa did." I said, wiping the tears from my eyes.

"Anything else?" Musa asked, laying her hand on the inscription.

"Yeah. Don't make the same mistake I did and don't go anywhere unprepared." I said, standing up.

"One more thing. What does the M stand for?" Musa asked.

"Musabla." I said with a small smile.

"The first four letters spelling my name. Musa." Musa laughed.

"Duman and I fought long and hard over her middle name. He wanted it Rivena, I wanted Musabla." I chuckled weakly.

We were silient as we walked back to the car. As I started the black Fiat 500, Musa spoke.

"Have you ever thought about trying again?" Musa asked gently.

My fingers tensed around the wheel. I took a few deep breaths to calm myself.

"You wouldn't believe how many times Duman has tried. I either push him away, or make my body shut down." I replied, taking the route to Musa's house.

"But maybe that's what you need. Another chance." Musa said softly.

"Maybe. But I haven't yet, and I don't know if I will in the near future." I sighed.

"Maybe that's what you need, though." Musa shrugged. She leaned foward as a song by Miranda Lambert began to play. _The House That Built Me._

I know they say, you can't go home again

I just had to come back one last time

Ma'am I know, you don't know me

But these handprints on the front steps are mine

I started to cry again. My daughter had covered her hands in mud when she was little and placed them on the front step. They still left handprints on the gray cement stairs.

Up those stairs in that little back bedroom

Is where I did my homework and learned to play guitar

Now I bet you didn't know

Under that live oak my favorite dog is buried in the yard

I could relate. My daughter had a puppy that had been hit by a stray car. We had buried her under a maple tree though. She had a room upstairs in my house. She loved music, especially guitar music.

I thought if I could touch this place or feel it

This brokeness inside me might start healing

Out here it's like I'm someone else...

The waterworks hit me. I couldn't stop myself from crying. Thankfully it was dark, thankfully I was quiet. Thankfully I had just pulled into Musa's driveway. Thankfully Musa got out of the car without even asking why I was crying.

I drove off, three things running through my head.

Chloe walked through the door. She looked like she had seen a ghost. She was paler than usual, and her eyes were red from crying. And the only time she ever cried was when she was reminded of or thought about Clairrissa.

"Chloe. Where did you go? What happened?" I asked, rushing over to her.

Instead of answering, Chloe looked up at me, her green eyes watering. Then they became determined. She put her arms around my neck and leaned up on her toes.

"I'm just gonna follow some advice Musa gave me." Chloe whispered. Her lips were suddenly on mine. It caught me off gaurd. It took me a few seconds to realize what she was doing.

I finally found the nerve to push her off me. She looked at me with puppy dog eyes, full of tears.

"Chloe... What are you trying to do? What was it Musa said to you that's making you act this way?" I asked, catching my breath.

"Nothing. Just... Let me do this." Chloe pleaded.

"Chloe sit down first. Tell me what's going? Please tell me." I pleaded, pulling her towards the couch.

"After Musa and I left the hospital, I took her to the cemetary. I showed her Clairrissa's grave." Chloe sobbed.

"Why would you do that?" I asked quietly.

"To tell her the story and give her advice." Chloe murmured. She laid her head on my shoulder. She was getting sleepy. I shifted to where I was laying on the couch with Chloe nestled beside me. Her eyes locked on the fire.

"What advice?" I asked.

"Not to make the same mistake I did." Chloe sighed.

"What did she say?" I asked again.

"She asked me if I wanted to try for more kids. I kinda tensed up. I said I didn't know. Then I heard a song on the radio. It reminded me of Clairrissa. Then I came home. You know the rest." Chloe muttered.

"Yeah. Chloe, I understand what you're trying to do and what you want, but it can wait for a while. You're tired right now. Please wait and rest." I said.

Chloe didn't answer. Her eyes were closed. She was asleep. I smiled. This is what she needed.


	3. Chapter 3

I sighed and rubbed my eyes with the heels of my hands. The case was starting to catch up to me. I jumped up, startled when someone laid a hand on my shoulder. I looked up to see my husband, Riven Ross, staring down at me worriedly.

"You okay?" He asked me.

"Yeah. It's just the case." I murmured.

Riven pulled up another chair and sat down, putting his arm over my shoulders. I slumped over my desk, putting my face in my arms.

I moaned in relief when Riven started massaging my shoulders. After staying up nearly twenty- eight hours, it felt good to feel have some of the tension just melt away.

"Feel good?" Riven asked me.

"Very." I sighed again.

"Hey! Musa!" Chloe called from her office.

"What?" I groaned.

"Go home and get some rest. Make sure she _doesn't _drive, Riven, brother." Chloe said.

"No problem." Riven said. He pulled me to my feet, and I gasped when I felt a kick in my lower abdomen. I chuckled lightly.

"A fighter like you, Riven." I murmured.

"Wouldn't be surprised." He whispered in my ear.

"Save it for when you two get home." Chloe said.

"Yeah, yeah." I muttered as Riven escorted me out the door.

When I sat down in the car, I could've fallen asleep right then and there, had I not noticed the flower box sitting on the dash.

I glanced up at Riven, who was just getting in the car. I reached foward, grabbing the box. I quickly opened it and then lunged for Riven, throwing my arms around his neck.

"Thanks." I said, looking back at the boquet. It consisted of a single red rose in the middle with five purple lilacs around it, and six deep blue tulips around that.

"Had Flora put them together with me watching. I think she got fed up with me telling her how to do her job because she told me not to worry about paying her." Riven chuckled.

"That sounds like you and her." I agreed. I yawned.

"Go ahead and get a little sleep. I'll wake you when we get home. Remember, you're sleeping for two now." Riven said, starting the car.

If only you knew, Riven. If only you knew...

I thought, before I fell asleep.

The next day, when Musa and I walked in, Flora Evergreen, my sister-in-law met us at the door.

"Glad you're here, Musa. We need some help." Flora looked tired and excited at the same time.

"What's going on?" Musa asked, falling into step beside Flora.

"Unbelievably, your partner cracked the case wide open." Flora sighed.

"How?" Musa asked.

"Domonique's blog went viral." Flora said as we walked into the precienct. Officers were everywhere, questioning girls that were twelve to eighteen in age.

"Who are all these girls?" I demanded.

"New cases, linked to Beck Tyn's case." Flora said.

"How many?" Musa quiered.

"Eight and still counting." Flora sighed.

Chloe walked up.

"Good. You're here. We could use some more help. Musa, interrogation room number five. Riven, I want you to take today, tomorrow, and the weekend off. Go, now." Chloe said tightly.

Musa and I looked at each other. I kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Remember, dinner tonight at nine. Surprise restraunt." I murmured in her ear.

"I'll be at home in time. Don't worry." Musa smiled.

"Ross, Black!" Chloe snarled from across the room.

"See ya." Musa said, bounding off. I shook my head. I walked off, thinking that Musa had no idea what was in store for her tonight.

"Oh! What a day!" Tecna groaned, standing up and stretching.

"You're telling me." Bloom agreed.

I walked by, humming to myself and smiling.

"Why are you so chipper, Musa?" Aisha demanded.

"Riven's taking me to dinner tonight. I'm so excited. I have a dress that I'll be wearing for the first time." I grinned.

"You might wanna get going then!" Chloe chuckled. "And take tomorrow and the weekend off." She added after a hard look from Flora.

"Thanks!" I chirped, bounding out the door.

I heard the front door open and chuckled. I turned around as Musa walked through the bedroom door. She flashed a smile at me, walked to the closet, and grabbed two boxes from the top shelf. Then she dashed into the bathroom. I heard the water running and the sound of the shower curtain rustling.

It wasn't ten minutes later when the water stopped running and I heard her getting out of the shower. I sat on the edge of the bed and listened to the sound of the hair dryer running. It stopped running after several minutes.

Musa walked out the bathroom, dressed in violet knee-length, one shoulder strap dress. She wore a pair of black hose and black Mary Jane wedges. She had never looked better.

"Jacket?" I wondered.

"Yeah. Could get you get my black shawl out of the closet?" She asked, as put on a pair of her black onyx heart earrings and amythst choker.

"Sure." I shrugged. I walked into the closet and pulled out her black fur, silver-lined shawl.

"Thanks." She said, as I put it around her shoulders.

"Ready for dinner?" I asked.

"Yes. Where are we going?" She quiered, standing up.

"You'll see." I smirked. I guided her out to the car. I handed her a blindfold. She looked at me suspiciously.

"Trust me. You'll like where we're going." I grinned.

"Fine." Musa sighed, putting the blindfold on.

"It'll be at least an hour before we get there." I said, starting the engine and backing out.

"Oh joy!" Musa said sarcastically. I chuckled.

"Are we there yet?" I asked. I knew I had to be getting on Riven's nerves, for this was the sixth time I had asked in the last twenty minutes.

"Another ten minutes." Riven sighed. Yep. I was getting on his nerves. I reached for my purse and pulled my MP3 player out. I flipped through the song until I came to the one I wanted.

DNA

by Little Mix. I absolutely loved it. It described Riven way to much. I started humming, until I came to the part where I began singing aloud.

"It's all about his kiss, contaminates my lips;

"Our energy connects, it's simple genetics;

"I'm the X to his Y, it's the color of his eyes;

"He can do wrong, no he don't need to try;

"Made from the best, he passes all the tests;

"Got my heart beating fast, it's cardiac arrest;

"He's from a different stream, that science can't explain;

"I guess that's how he's made, it's in his D-DNA!"

I listened to the rest of the song, humming to myself. I felt the car slow down to a stop.

"Are we here?" I asked, taking my earbuds out.

"Yep. Ah! Keep the blindfold on!" Riven said sharply.

"Alright, alright!" I murmured. I listened as he opened the car door and got out. Footsteps, and then he opened my door. I heard slow music in the distance.

"Okay, ready?" He asked me. I could feel his presence behind me.

"Yes!" I sighed. The blindfold whipped off. I gasped.

"You have got reservations at _La Feastia's_?!" I squealed.

"Yes." Riven chuckled. I loopedd my arm through his as we walked across the parking lot. There were only a few cars.

"Why are so few people here?" I wondered.

"I had to ask our waitress when the slowest night is. So she'd be our server tonight." Riven smiled at me.

"Who?" I asked.

"Hello Musa, Riven." A new voice said. I jumped out my skin. It was Stella. She walked toward us, holding an order pad and pen.

"Table number fifteen, as requested?" Stella asked Riven.

"Yes." Riven nodded.

"Follow me then." Stella smiled, turning and walking off.

We- more like _I_, considering Riven already seemed to know the way- followed Stella up a flight of stairs, and out on to the verenda, where a table with rose petals littered on the surface and two lit candles.

"Oh, my!" I gasped in shock.

"You like?" Riven asked, pulling the chair up, pushing it back up when I sat down.

"Yes. Very much. Thank you." I replied, looking over the menu.

"Would this be a good time to say I got a fifty dollar per hour raise?" Riven smirked.

I looked at him in shock, mouth open.

"Which job?" I demanded.

"Karate teaching. And add that to the twenty-five percent I get from the kid's parents and adults, _plus_ the seventy-five dollars an hour I still get..." Riven trailed off, looking at me.

"Sounds good." I purred seductively. He arched an eyebrow at me. I dropped my eyes back to the menu. I scanned over it.

"You two ready to order?" Stella asked, pulling out her writing pad, pen poised and ready.

"Yeah. I'll have the ten ounce pork chop with a baked potato- all the toppings- and an a iced tea." Riven replied, setting his menu down.

Stella scribbled on her pad. "And you, Musa?" She asked.

"The stuffed sixteen ounce steak, garlic bread, green salad with the Italian ranch dressing, without the chopped eggplant. And to drink, I'll go with an a iced lemon tea." I said.

Both Riven and Stella looked at me surprised. Then Stella broke into a knowing smile.

"Ah! I see. Coming right up." Stella winked at me. She walked off.

Stella Lack. One of my best friends, waitress, police detective, and mother of three. Her first pregnancy, she had had only one. Her second, she had had twins. So she probably knew what I was going through.

I turned back to Riven, smiling meekly. "Bad time to say I'm having twins?" I muttered.

Riven looked at me, in a mix of shock, amazement, and joy.

"_Twins?!_ Are you sure?" He whispered, taking my hands in his.

"As sure as my appetite and the ultrasounds are." I murmured, dejected.

"I know I said I'd be there last time, but I got busy. A meeting with the boss." Riven sighed.

"I know. It's just... You wouldn't have been surprised had you been there." I muttered.

"Hey." Riven said, squeezing my hand affectionetly. "I swear on my life and your's that I'll be there for the next check-up."

"I've heard that twice, and you've let me down." I sighed.

"I know. But I swear it, I'll do whatever it takes to get to the next session. And if I don't... Well, you have every right to gun me down." Riven said darkly.

"Don't tempt me." I murmured.

"And here's your food." Stella chirped, walking up. She set out steaming dishes on the table along with our drinks. She then set the bill on the counter.

"First- timers get a discount." She grinned.

"Thanks." Riven and I said at the same time.

Over dinner, Riven and I discussed cases, joked, laughed and had a good time until we were ready to leave.

"See you tomorrow Musa!" Stella called after me as we walked out the door.

"See ya! Oh, and don't forget the party Friday night!" I called over my shoulder.

"I haven't!" Stella replied.

"Let's go home. I have another surprise for you." Riven smirked.

As we drove home, I tried to ignore the sleepy feeling I had. Only when we pulled into the driveway did my eyes snap open.

"Riven... Did you leave the door open when we left?" I asked slowly, staring at the front porch. The front door was wide open.

"No. No I didn't." I heard Riven's intake of breath. "Hand me one of the guns in the glove compartment."

I reached down and pulled a .38 Caliber out. I checked to see if it was loaded. It was.

"Full." I whispered.

"Good." Riven opened the door and looked back at me.

"If I don't come back out in ten minutes, call Chloe." He said.

I nodded as he walked off.

"Be careful." I whispered, even though he couldn't hear me.

Five minutes later I heard the gunshots and a yell of pain. Riven.


	4. Chapter 4

I lunged for my phone and dialed Chloe's number.

She picked up after the seventh ring. "Dectective Chloe Ross speaking, how may I help you?"

"Chloe? Are any of the others there?" I gasped.

"Well, yes. Why?" Chloe sounded concerned.

"Get over to my house, pronto. Someone broke in and I just heard three gunshots and Riven scream." I hissed.

"Alright. We're on our way. Everyone to the cars! Head to Riven and Musa's!" Chloe called off-line. "Musa, you still there?"

"Yeah." I murmured, dry- mouthed.

"We're on our way. I'm connecting you to the other's phones. Okay?" Chloe asked.

"Sure." I muttered.

"Okay. What the hell is going on with my brother?" Helia's voice demanded over the phone.

"Shooting." I gulped.

"Not for long, he isn't." I heard the sound of sirens in the distance and the sound of Helia's car speeding up. They had to be ten minutes away.

"Musa? Are you okay?" Stella asked.

"Yeah." I murmured.

"The twins?" Flora queired.

"As far as I know." I began to cry.

"Don't cry. We're almost there." Bloom said, tightly.

"I can't help it. What if he's dead?" I sniffed.

"Don't say that!" Chloe and Helia snapped, pulling up, sirens blazing, lights flashing. The two ran into the house, drawing their guns. Seconds later, I heard Chloe shouting, "Drop your weapon!"

And Helia, "Put the knife down!"

I dropped my phone, pulled the other gun from the glovebox, and dashed up the steps, and into the hallway. Chloe and Helia were at the basement stairs, guns poised.

I peered over my brother-in-law's shoulder, and almost ran back outside.

Riven was on his knees, hands behind his back, and a knife at his throat. Holding the hilt of the blade was none other than my own brother, Mike Black.

"Mike... What- Why are you doing this?" Musa's voice broke.

"Musa! Get out of here. He wants you! Go, now. Run!" I hissed. Almost instantly, the knife started to cut into my throat. I gasped and strained against my own handcuffs.

"Mike, stop!" Musa shrieked. I saw her push by my brother and sister and make her way down the stairs, until she was just in front of me.

"Mike, please. Let him go." Musa begged.

"No. Why should I? He hurt you in the past. This is my revenge." Mike snarled. The knife cut deeper into my throat. I gasped again.

"If you're really gonna do this, let me at least say goodbye to him. Please?" Musa's voice softened.

"Make it quick." Mike snapped, letting me go. Almost immeadiatly, Musa pushed me to the ground, and jumped to the side herself. Gunshots sounded out. I didn't have to look to know that the bullets found their mark.

THWACK, THWACK, THWACK.

THUMP!

I looked up as Chloe and Helia bounded down the stairs and watched as Chloe kicked the knife away from Mike's hand. Helia knelt down, feeling for a pulse. He shook his head. Chloe nodded.

Musa crawled over to me, and quickly unlocked the handcuffs. Once my hands were free, she gently rubbed some circulation into hands.

"Thanks." I murmured. "So much for the dress." I chuckled darkly.

"Ha ha ha. Very funny." Musa said. She was smiling.

"You okay, Riven, brother?" Chloe asked, walking over.

"Yeah. Just a little shook up." I replied.

"I think Flora should see how deep that cut is on your neck." Helia said.

"Sure. Whatever." I murmured. I stood up slowly and stiffly, Musa pulling me up by my arm.

"Flora!" Helia called up the stairs. "Did you bring your medical kit?"

"Yeah. Why?" Flora's head appeared at the top of the staircase.

"Get it and come check this gast out on Riven's neck." Helia replied.

I tried to put a little weight on my left foot, and immeadiatly stopped. I bit back a yelp of pain.

"Are you okay, baby? You just paled and you look like you're in pain." Musa said.

"My ankle..." I hissed in anger.

"And possibly an ankle cast!" Musa yelled.

"On it!" Flora shouted back.

Ten minutes later, I was sitting in the kitchen, with Flora probing my ankle. I jerked when Flora started rubbing the back of my ankle.

"It's just twisted. Nothing major. Let it rest for a few days, and you'll be fine." Flora said. She stood up, her hands running on my neck.

"It's not deep, but it could get infected." Flora murmured, pulling a roll of white gauze out of her medical kit. She quickly wrapped it a few times, not too tightly, but tight enough to keep pressure on it.

"Thanks." I sighed. I laid my head on the table, resting my eyes. I heard footsteps on the wooden floor. Then Musa spoke.

"Are you okay?" Musa asked me, her hands resting on my back.

"Well, let's see. I've been shot at, got a rolled ankle, a cut in my neck that could be infected, and a worried wife, that right now could be plotting on how to unleash her anger on me or someone else." I grumbled.

Musa was silient.

"The others are gone." She said softly. I opened one eye. She had changed into her nightgown. I had to do a double-take before I realized it was the one with the deepest V-neck she had. I gasped.

Then I remembered the voice she used earlier tonight- seduction.

"Are you trying to finish what you started earlier?" I whispered, sitting up.

"Maybe. But you also said that there was another surprise waiting for me when we got home. I'm only curious what it was." Musa shrugged.

"Oh, that. I was gonna let you have your way with me." I muttered, standing up and walked down the hall, towards the stairs. It wasn't until I was near the bedroom, that I heard Musa's footsteps coming up the stairs.

I headed into the bathroom, turning on the hot water to the bath tub. What I needed was a nice, long, hot soak. I peeled my clothes off and slipped into the tub. I sighed in relief. My muscles relaxed instantly.

The heat of the water and the fact that the day had been so tiresome was now catching up to me. I could feel my eyes starting to close. I leaned my head back against the edge of the tub, resting both my eyes and head.

I must've dozed off, because I woke up to pressure on my shoulder blades. I groaned.

"Wake up. You fell asleep. Get your clothes on and come to bed. You've been through more that me tonight, you need rest. And I'm the one that's sleeping for three." Musa murmured.

"How long was I asleep?" I moaned, sitting up slightly.

"Nearly three hours. It's almost two in the morning." Musa replied, walking back into the bedroom.

I sighed and pushed myself out of the tub. I quickly pulled on a loose T- shirt, a pair of old sweats and drug myself into the bedroom.

Musa was leaning against the headboard, reading one of her books. She seemed to have gotten into a lot of mystery, drama, and romance stories lately. I crawled into bed and under the covers. The minute my head hit the pillow, I could've fallen asleep right then and there, but I was looking at Musa too intently. She was acting a little too innocent, like there was something she wanted to tell me, but didn't know how.

"Something you wanna tell me?" I muttered, rolling on to my side, my back to her.

"No." Musa said.

"Is there something you_ don't_ wanna tell me?" I asked.

"No." I heard her set her book down on the bedside table. There was the sound of the bed side light clicking and the room plunged into darkness.

I rolled back over, leaning up on my left arm, my other arm circling Musa's waist and pulling her closer to me. She sighed.

"Is there something bothering you?" I asked.

"My brother." Musa murmured.

"He's dead. Gone. Out of the way." I quipped. Then I winced. That had sounded too harsh. "Sorry."

"But the way he was gonna kill you. In a basement, throat slashed. Right at the base of the stairs." Musa shivered.

I thought about what she said. Basement... slashed throat... stairs. I put what she had said together in a flash. Her current case.

"You think he's the one who killed and mutilated all those men, women, and children. Don't you?" I asked slowly.

Musa nodded. "Everything fits, doesn't it?"

"Yeah. It does." I paused. "But dont worry about it anymore. He's dead. Gone. You can rest peacefully now."

"I know. And you do know Chloe gave us four days off work, right?" Musa said. I didn't have to see to know she was smiling.

I chuckled. "Yeah, I know." I murmured.

I woke up the next morning to the smell of food cooking, and dishes clinking. I groaned and looked at the time. Eleven- thirty.

"Morning, baby." Riven said, walking in, fully dressed in a pair of dark blue shorts and a black, tight fitting shirt that _really_ showed off his broad shoulders and a pair of white sneakers.

"More like afternoon." I murmured.

"You hungry?" Riven asked me. Food. God, just the smell of it cooking made my stomach rumble. He chuckled.

"I'll take that as a yes." He smiled. He got up and walked out of the room, not giving me a chance to tell him what I wanted.

I sat up and waited. A few minutes later, Riven walked in with a tray of still steaming food.

"Ah! You fixed my favorite!" I gasped.

"I happen to know what my wife does and doesn't like." Riven chuckled.

"Like chocolate chip waffles with bacon, eggs, sausage, and milk." I wagged my fork at him. "Have you eaten yet?"

"Yeah. Before I fixed you your breakfast." Riven shrugged. Then I noticed that he had taken Flora's bandage off.

"You do know Flora'd be ticked if she saw you without that bandage, right?" I asked.

"Don't remind me." Riven sniffed.

"That's her." I grinned, drinking some milk. As I finished my breakfast, I couldn't help but think about what Riven had done for me lately. Dinner last night and breakfast this morning. He was acting way to nice. But his temper had become neutral lately too. Maybe that had something to do with it.

I finally finished my breakfast and pushed the tray away. I leaned back, my milk in my hands, thinking. I finished off my drink, set the glass on the table, leaned back against the headboard, and closed my eyes. I heard Riven come back in and chuckle.

"What?" I asked. I felt his side of the bed sink as he sat down next to me.

"You have some milk on your upper lip." He laughed.

I could've licked it off myself, but I was feeling a little adventurous.

"Do something about it." I dared him. Half a minute later his tounge was licking the milk off my lips. I wrapped my arms around his neck, moaning softly. He pulled back, but close enough that I could still feel his breath on my face. I opened my eyes to see his half open. Those eyes... Those green, mischievious eyes...

"Seduction has definetly got to be your greatest weapon around me." Riven murmured. His lips landed back on mine. My hands traveled to his chest, slipping them under his shirt, caressing the planes of his chest and abs. He groaned softly.

His hands landed on either side of my body. His lips parted from mine for a split second, catching his breath quickly, before he assulted my lips again.

God please let him remember our deal.

I thought. When we had found out I was pregnant we had agreed that we wouldn't have sex again until _after _our kids were born. I hoped he would remember. Otherwise, I'd be ticked as hell.

Damn that deal. Why did I agree to it? Oh, right. Because Musa gave me her puppy dog eyes. So not fair.

I thought bitterly.

My right hand traveled to the neck of her gown. Musa arched her back against my chest. My breath quickened. She was always like this. It was just amazing the way she acted.

I heard the tearing of fabric and realized that I had ripped her gown. But I knew she wouldn't care. She had plenty of the things.

My hands traveled up and down her stomach. Then rubbed over her breasts, through her bra. She moaned and shivered. Damn that deal. If I was gonna have to put up with this for eight more months, I was liable to go crazy.

I slipped Riven's shirt off, and threw it on the floor. I was already half-naked. I thought it fair for him to be to.

What are you thinking Musa? You'd be going back on your deal with Riven and he'd never let you hear the end of it!

The angel side of me said.

Oh, do it already. It's not like your gonna be able to control yourself for eight more months.

The devil inside me said.

Oh, shut up!

I told both sides. My hands seemed to have a mind of their own, because the next thing I knew, Riven's jeans, shoes, and socks were off and on the floor. My hands rubbed up and down his chest and abs, turning me on beyond what I thought possible. I had always been mesmerized by physical structure, but when we had first had sex together, it had been seeing him without a shirt on that had turned me on. And it had been the same ever since.

Riven's arms traveled around my back, effectively pinning me to him. In a way that only he could do, he stood up, pulling me with him. Just as I always did, I wrapped my legs around his waist as he fell against the bathroom door. His lips traveled down my neck, to my shoulder. Licking, nipping, and kissing. He fumbled with the door handle and walked into the bathroom, slamming the door once we were inside and falling back against it again. That was when he tried to pull away, and I let my mind and body take over.

Damn. I have to stop before I do something that I'll regret for sure.

I thought.

I kept my arms around her, but pulled back, stopping our make- out session. But apparently Musa wasn't going to take that.

"No." She whispered, before _she_ attacked my lips. I was frozen for just a second, before I consented to what I said I'd let her do just the night before. What happened the rest of the day, I forgot.

I woke up in Riven's arms, cuddled against his side, curled in a small ball. I sighed peacefully.

"I hope to god you don't kill me." Riven murmured.

"Why would I?" I asked. Then it hit me. I growled. "I swear if you broke your promise, I'm gonna kill you."

I felt Riven wince. "Then I won't say anything."

"You _SON OF A BITCH_!" I snarled, snatching up the nearest thing I could- which happened to be a pillow- and started to beat him with it.

"Hey- Ack! Musa- give me- STOP!" Riven grabbed the pillow from my hands and glared at me. I sucked in a big breath. The anger in his eyes was evident.

"Musa... Listen to me." Riven said slowly, trying not to lose his temper with me.

"WHAT?" I hissed.

"It's not like I could control myself. The way I am around you- Do you have _any idea _how hard it was to when we were in college? Especially that night when you were in so much pain and hurt that you_ tried_ to get me in bed with you?" Riven growled.

My anger just disappeared. I stared at him. I could feel the waterworks flowing to my eyes. Riven's eyes went wide when he saw my tears.

"Is that what you think of me? As nothing but a sex addict? Is that what you think of me?!" I shrieked, standing up, walking into the bathroom and slamming the door shut. I knew Riven was still on the bed. I quietly walked into the closet, grabbed a suitcase, and stuffed some clothes into it. I grabbed it and pulled some clothes on. Then I bolted back out into the bedroom and down the stairs.

"Musa wait!" Riven yelled. I heard his footsteps, then felt his hand on my shoulder.

"Musa please." Riven said softly.

"Riven, just let me go please. I gotta go my own way now." I said, tears streaming down my face. His grip loosened and I walked out the door, crying my heart out.


	5. Chapter 5

Chloe jumped when her desk phone rang. It had been a quite day- no ringing of phones. She sighed when she saw who it was.

"Stella, I've told you I won't be in your fashion show." Chloe growled.

"I need you here now! One of my models- she's dead! I don't know what to do. I'm trying to keep everyone away- get over here now!" Stella whispered.

"Thank god! We needed a case today! I'll grab the others and we'll be on our way." Chloe said.

Chloe hung up and grabbed her black, leather, biker jacket. She pulled it on and grabbed her helmet, and walked into the elevator.

The elevator doors dinged and everyone looked up to see Chloe holding the doors open.

"C'mon. I need some help on a case." Chloe said.

"C'mon! It's been quiet! Can't we just skip it?" Musa groaned.

"Nope. Call came directly to me. It was Stella. Apparently one of her models was murdered." Chloe smirked. Brandon shot straight up.

"I'm in!" He bounded into the compartment.

Bloom stood up. "Wait for me. Stella's my best friend and I'm not about to leave her hanging."

"I'm in if Brandon and Bloom is." Sky stood up.

"Ready for a little action." Helia shrugged. Riven stood up, and without a word, drug a protesting Musa into the elevator.

I was pacing on the sidewalk, restless, when a motorcycle, Convertible, Jeep, and 4- door Chevy pulled up.

"Thank god! I don't know how much longer I would've lasted. I've already sent the models home- I didn't want them to find her. Oh, Musa. Uhh, Chloe can I talk to you for a sec?" I gasped.

"Whatcha need?" Chloe asked, walking up to me.

"I think you should send Musa home." I whispered.

"Why?" Chloe narrowed her eyes.

"The vic- It's someone Musa knows." I murmured.

"Let's see how she reacts first." Chloe said. "If she doesn't take it well, I'll send her home."

"Good. I just don't want her to kill me." I huffed.

Chloe nodded.

"Follow me." I called over my shoulder.

I bounded inside, the others barely keeping up with me.

"Nobody freak." I said, watching Musa as I pulled back a clothes rack of clothes. I heard her let out a strangled shriek.

"Melinda!" Musa exclaimed. She was frozen for a minute before turning her icy glare to me.

"How the _hell_ could you let this happen?!" She screamed.

"Hey! I was busy for nearly five hours straight!" I snapped back.

"It doesn't matter." Musa growled. "You should have watched her. She was only fifteen!"

I blinked._ Fifteen._ Her application had said twenty, and she sure looked it. I gulped.

"Oh, damn." I whispered.

I fell against the wall, suddenly feeling the events of the day catching up to me. I slid down the wall, sitting on the floor.

"Stella? You okay?" Brandon asked me, kneeling on the floor in front of me.

"Her form said she was twenty. I only take girls over seventeen. And she looked it to. God, I'm such an idiot." I murmured.

"She used a different age? Do you have her application?" Chloe asked. I sighed.

"Yeah." I nodded, pulling myself to my feet. I walked down the hallway, to my office.

"Brandon, go with her." I heard Chloe say. His footsteps sounded out behind me.

"Wait up, Stell!" Brandon called. He fell into step beside me. I reached the end of the hall and pulled my keys out. I unlocked the door and turned the light on. I screamed.

My office was a mess. Stuffing from the couch was still floating from the couch and... Oh no. All the application forms were shredded and torn to pieces.

"No!" I shrieked.

"Woah, there, little trooper. Crime scene. Can't go in." Brandon said, grabbing the back of my shirt collar.

"Brandon! Please, let me in!" I begged.

"N. O. NO! I don't need you contaminating any evidence. Understood?" Brandon growled. His brown eyes dared me to argue. I fell silient.

"Good." Brandon said. He sat me in a nearby chair.

"Chloe!" Brandon called, over his shoulder.

"What?" Chloe snapped back.

"Someone destroyed the applications!" Brandon sighed.

"What?!" Musa shrieked, turning the corner. She looked at the room, then wheeled on me.

"What the hell were you thinking?! Did you not lock the door?! I have never met anyone prone to more idiocy in my life! I god damn, fucking, bitch of a slutty whore!" Musa screamed at me. At each insult I cringed away. Brandon stood in front of me, eyes flashing dangerously.

"Riven. Get your girl outta here before I end up doing something I'll regret." Brandon said, slowly and quietly.

"Musa. Lay off. Go home. Now. Rest. Check on Ribena. Please. Before things get out of hand." Riven said. Musa looked at him.

"Fine." Musa sighed.

"Go!" Riven said. He leaned foward slightly, and whispered something in Musa's ear. Musa's mixed emotions seemed to melt off to a relaxed and excited atmoshpere.

"Sure thing baby." Musa purred seductively. She turned and walked off.

Brandon arched an eyebrow at Riven. "What was that about?" He quiered.

"Just don't be surprised if I'm wearing jeans, a long sleeved shirt, leather jacket, or my combat boots tomorrow." Riven looked like he had suddenly aged ten years.

Translation

, I thought. _Another yelling match, seducing from Musa, and very tight bondage session with that crazed phycho._

I smiled. At least there was something to look foward to tomorrow. I grinned wickedly.


	6. Chapter 6

Musa hummed happily as she walked home from the bar. She was listening to a song by The Eli Young Band. _Even It It Breaks Your Heart_.

**_Way back on the radio dial_**

**_Fire got lit inside a bright eyed child_**

**_Every note just wrapped around his soul_**

**_From steel guitars to Memphis all the way to rock and roll_**

**_Oooh I can hear singing_**

**_I can hear the ringing of a beat up old guitar_**

**_Oooh I can hear 'em playin_**

**_Keep on dreaming even if it breaks your heart_**

Musa's phone went off with Riven's ringtone.

"Hey, Riven! What's up?" Musa chirped, answering.

_"Chloe just called. Said she hadn't seen you today. I told you were probably out, but she got me to call you anyway."_ Riven said.

"You were right." Musa agreed, stopping at the walk light. A black van pulled up beside her. Musa became uneasy. She had gotten the sense she had been followed for a while.

"Hey Riven?" Musa asked quietly.

_"Yeah babe?"_ Riven queired.

"Do me a favor and have Timmy track my phone then get all the traffic cameras in the area. I- I think I'm being followed." Musa whipered.

_"Stay on the line."_ Riven said seriously. Musa heard him talking in the background.

"No problem." Musa said, walking briskly across the street. The van followed.

_"Musa..."_ Riven said after about ten minutes. _"Run! Get out of there!"_

Musa didn't need to be told twice. She bolted and the van accelerated. Just as she was about to cross another street, the van cut in front of her. She veered to the right and took off down the sidewalk, fumbling for her car keys. One click of a button and it would be by her side. _Riven_ would be by her side. _Beep!_ A few minutes later, a red covertible roared up. She dove into the passenger seat and buckled up. Riven floored it.

"You okay?" Riven sent her a glance. One hand was on the wheel, the other reaching out for Musa's hand. She took it gratefully.

"Just shook up." Musa murmured. Headlights flared up in the rearview mirror. Riven cursed and swerved, blinded momentarily.

"Hold on." Riven muttered, immeadiatly activating the turbo switch Tecna and Timmy had installed. The car accelerated, causing Musa to jerk back in her seat. She started laughing.

"Sweet! They outdid themselves!" Musa was laughing gleefully.

Riven suddenly whipped around a corner and lost the van as it hurtled past. None the less, Riven throttled the engine down and pulled into a dark alley, cutting the motor off. He turned to Musa.

"Why didn't you tell me that your family was in town?" He demanded immeadiatly.

Musa flinched.

"Because I knew you would act this way." Musa whispered.

"I'm sorry." Riven's voice softened. "It's just- Your dad, brother, uncle, and cousin- I want to keep you safe from-" Riven was cut off by lights shining in the windshield and the black van cutting off the alley.

Trapped. Musa and Riven were trapped.


	7. Chapter 7

"Hey, sis!" A voice shouted outside. "Come on out!"

Musa whimpered and sank into her seat. Riven clutched her hand tightly, comforting her.

Musa and Riven's car doors were ripped open and the two were drug out, forcefully. Musa cried out in pain.

"Hello, daughter." A voice purred in her ear. Musa shuddered. Her so-called 'nice' father.

"Get your hands off of me!" Riven yelled, kicking and struggling desperately. It was no use. Musa's brother and cousin had his arms behind his back, gagged him, and shoved him inside the van. Musa was also quickly bound and gagged to. She was tossed into the van next to Riven.

Riven could see tears in Musa's eyes. He so badly wanted to wrap his arms around her and hold her, comfort her. But with his hands tied behind his back, he couldn't.

Instead, he pushed himself to where the two of them were back to back. He took her hand, and squeezed it. He could feel her shaking. She leaned her head against his.

Riven could only pray his sister would launch a search mission. He knew that niether he nor Musa had much time.

"Alright people. Riven Ross and Musa Ross. Went missing last night on Mustang Avenue. Only lead is a black van registered to Michael Black, Musa's father. He's a convicted sex offender, rapist, and abuser to his own daughter. We need to make this case top priority. Understood?" Chloe's voice rang loud and clear throughout the bullpen. "Think of these people as your own brother and best friend. Now let's move!" The office began bustling with activity instantly.

"Hey, Chloe! Michael's calling!" Tecna shouted, motioning her friend over. Chloe was by her side and taking the phone from the magenta haired girl. Tecna began tracking.

"_Detective Chloe Ross." _A voice breathed into the phone.

"Speaking." Chloe said, grimly. "And who is this?"

There was a harsh laugh on the other end_. "Oh you know who I am."_

"Do I?" Chloe retorted.

_"Yes."_ Was the reply. _"I only called to tell you that there is a live video of your brother and friend. Watch. Tata!" _The line went dead.

"Nothing." Tecna said, fuming.

"Look the video up." Chloe commanded.

"Already done!" Timmy called, pulling it up on the big screen. Sure enough, there was a live video. The couple was tied up, side by side, Riven's wrists noticably tied with his veins and palms facing the ceiling. Chloe instantly felt sick.

"We're serious, Ross. Do our demands, otherwise..."

A knife appeared in the background and Musa's cousin stepped up behind Riven, the blade slicing across one of Riven's forearms. He yelled in pain.

"Alright. Stell, we're gonna have to take off your case. Okay?" Chloe turned to the horrified blonde, who nodded mutely. "Good."

"Let's get on it people! Start working." Chloe yelled. People started typing, looking through files, everything relating to Musa and her family. Chloe turned back to the screen, wincing when she saw Riven had blacked out.

"We're working as fast as we can you two. We'll find you, all the way to my last breath." Chloe vowed.


	8. Chapter 8

Riven was gritting his teeth against the pain. He now knew what Chloe went through when she was fifteen, when she was cutting herself.

Musa was looking at him with eyes full of fear and worry. Riven could tell Musa wanted nothing more than revenge. On her family.

"Untie 'em!" Michael Black said roughly. The couple were untied, but blindfolded and dragged out of the room. The two were shoved into a closet that was just big enough for them. Musa quickly ripped hers and Riven's blindfolds off. They were still met by darkness.

"Torture!" Musa yelped, shivering.

"What?" Riven muttered.

"Complete darkness. A space so small you can hardly move in. Torture." Musa whispered, still shaking. She was terrified.

"Come here." Riven's strong arms wrapped around Musa's trembling body. Gradually, she stopped shaking.

"I'm sorry." Musa murmured.

"What about?" Riven asked.

"About getting you in this mess. I should never have told you I was being followed earlier." Musa cried.

"And have me worried to death otherwise? Like now, I feel better since I'm with you." Riven quipped back. He leaned back against the wall, pulling Musa with him.

"I know. But I'd rather you be worried, than being hurt." Musa whimpered. Her hand wrapped around his cut arm, causing him to wince. Musa drew back her hand.

"Musa..." Riven whispered. "I'm sorry."

"Don't be." Musa sighed. "I didn't mean to-" Musa was cut off by music blasting into the confined space.

"Ah!" Riven and Musa shouted in surprise, covering their ears.

"Damn it!" Riven cursed. "Can it get any worse?"

"Yes, it can." The door opened and once again, the couple was dragged into the same room. They were shoved into a cylinder container, blindfolded, and tied with thier arms tied above their heads, to the rafters of the warehouse. They were locked in.

The sound of running water reached their ears. A second later, cold water lapped at their ankles.

Musa's body froze up against Riven's.

"No, no, no." Musa murmured. She thrashed against her binds.

"Musa, stop." Riven said, soft but firm. "We're not gonna get out of this anytime soon."

Riven's hand grasped Musa's. He seemed resigned to their fate. But he knew why Musa was freaking out so much.

Musa, when younger, her father had used her as a sex toy and lab rat; subjecting her to all kinds of torture. Water had been one of the things he had used on her.

"How can I?!" Musa moaned, in deperation.

"By knowing I'm here with you." Riven's reply was barely audible.

Musa stopped moving. She was crying siliently, although her body heaved and racked with soundless sobs.

"How pathetic." A voice drawled.

"Dad. Please. Let us go." Musa whimpered.

"Not a chance. I spent ten years tracking you down. And now I can finally make sure you never tell anyone." Michael Black snorted.

"But why involve Riven?" Musa sobbed.

"Because I know you've told him everything. That's why." Black snapped back.

Musa cringed away from his voice. Riven couldn't stop the low, rumbling growl in his chest.

"But I will be a little genorous and let you two at least see each other when you die." A snicker and the sound of fingers snapping. The couple was cut loose of their ropes and blindfolds. As soon as they opened their eyes, they could barely see each other, thanks to the metal lid Musa's dad had put on the steel barrel.

"Don't let go." Musa whispered, throwing herself into Riven's arms.

"Not planning on it." Riven murmured. "I'll be right here with when you die. That's a promise."

Musa shuddered. She prayed that Chloe would find them before it was to late.


	9. Chapter 9

Chloe looked at the map before her. Places where her brother, sister-in-law, and Musa's family had all been. It was all in the west of Las Vegas. 1,500 square miles. A whole lot of ground to cover. It would take days, even with the whole tast force looking, to find her family.

A hand laid on her shoulder, causing Chloe to jump. She whirled to see her husband, Duman Rock, looking worried.

"You might wanna come see this." He whispered. He pulled her into the conference room, where the Winx and Specailists were all crowded around the video screen, watching in awed horror at the video Michael Black was recording. Live.

"As you can see, Musa and Riven are in a tank quickly filling with water. You only have six hours before they drown. Good luck!" The screen went black.

There was several minutes of silience.

"That builing looked like a warehouse." Stella said finally piped up.

"Tecna, Timmy..." Chloe said.

"Looking up all warehouses in east LA." Timmy said, fingers typing rapidly. He became spaced out within seconds.

"Get search and arrest warrants for the gang and warehouses. On it." Tecna was out the door and down the hall in seconds.

"The rest of you, suit up and go on to the warehouses." Chloe said. "I'll meet you there."

Chairs scraped back as the two groups walked to their seperate locker rooms, to get ready for the swarm mission.

Musa held on tight to Riven. The water was up to the top of her ribcage, and up to the base of Riven's. Niether had much time.

"I'm still here." Riven murmured. He wasn't about to admit it, but he was frightened too. Though no doubt Musa could sense it through his body language.

"He's really done it. He's killed me. Even if we do get free, he'll have still killed me. I won't get over it. Even if I do, the scars will still be here. Emotionally, mentally, and physically. I can't believe it." Musa whispered. Riven tensed.

"Stop. Don't say that. I'm sure the others are on their way now." Riven said, firmly.

"But how long will it take them? Will we be alive when they arrive? What if they don't get here in time?" Musa asked, sobbing.

"We have to trust them. We'll be fine." Riven insisted.

"Flora, Helia, Duman. Where are you guys?" Chloe's voice came over coms.

"Two miles from our fifth search." Flora replied, taking a right turn sharply. Helia growled.

"Uh... Chloe? Send some more cars. I think we might have found where Musa and Riven are being held." Flora said. At that moment, the black van that had been used to abduct Musa and Riven roared to life and shot across the parking lot. Flora floored the accelerator, just as Helia and Duman jumped out of the car.

"Come on, let's go." Helia said, running up the steps to the door of the three story building.

"RIght behind you." Duman bounded after his friend, unholstering his gun.

Inside, it was pitch black. The two men clicked on their flashlights, and started sweeping the first floor.

"Clear!" Duman shouted, starting up the stairs.

"Clear!" Helia confirmed. He crept up the stairs behind Duman.

"Do you hear that?" Duman asked, freezing.

"Sounds like... Running water!" Helia exclaimed.

"Come on!" Helia was down the hall and flinging open door after door. Finally he shouted.

"Here!" Helia practically screamed. Duman rushed into a room to see Helia cutting through a thick rope holding a metal lid on a metal barrel overflowing with water.

When the rope was finally sawed through, the two men shoved with all of their strength, pushing the lid off. It fell to the ground a loud bang.

Riven's head broke the surface immeadiatly.

"Help me... get... Musa out." Riven gasped. "She's not... moving."

Riven hauled Musa up to the lip of the barrel, and Helia helped his brother drag Musa out.

Riven was still gasping for breath, clutching the side of the container.

"Musa? Musa, come on." Helia whispered. He started performing CPR. Musa's unmoving body shook with each pump Helia gave upon her chest. Riven looked on, praying that he hadn't broken his promise to her. That she hadn't died knowing he was wrong and she right. That she died knowing her own husband had accidentally lied to her.

Then, water trickled from the corners of Musa's mouth. She gasped, coughed, and spluttered. She rolled on to her stomach, retching.

Riven exhaled in relief. But he couldn't get rid of the nagging feeling in his gut. He hoped that Musa would never doubt him again.


	10. Chapter 10

Riven groaned. He had been working nonstop on a case for the past forty eight hours. And all he was working on was pure adreneline. What he could use was some time off and family time. He smiled at the fact that as soon as the case was over, he could go home, be with Musa, watch Ribena and Meliree, and enjoy some TLC.

"Hey, Riven!" Duman called from his office.

"Hm? Yeah?" Riven asked.

"Go home." Duman said. "You need some rest. I'll call you in if we actually need you."

"Thanks man." Riven stood up, grabbed his coat, and walked out the door to the elevator. As he waited, his brother joined him, looking equally tired.

"You goin' home." It was a question and statement in one.

"Yeah. Duman told me to. Kinda looking foward to it too. Musa's been calling me every three hours for the past fifteen." Riven sighed, stepping into the compartment.

"Know whatcha mean. Flora's been the same. I swear, she may be beautiful, but she can be annoying at the same time." Helia chuckled.

"Yeah. Well, see ya later bro!" Riven ran out to his car. As he pulled out of the parking space, Brandon pulled up next to him.

"Headin' home?" He asked.

"Yeah." Riven nodded.

"Stella called earlier. Said Musa had called her 'cause she was still having nightmares. So you might wanna hurry." Brandon remarked.

"Thanks dude." Riven said, tightly.

As he pulled out of the parking lot, he turned on his CD of Kid Rock on. BORN FREE. He smiled as the music relaxed him. Musa had bought him the CD a few weeks before they had been kidnapped.

Before they were kidnapped. Riven sighed and leaned back, putting the top down. He grabbed his sunglasses and decided to take the long way home. It always helped him think or leave a long day of work behind him. He couldn't help but sing along with the songs.

_**"Fast on a rough ride riding,**_

_**"High, through the mountains climbing,**_

_**"Twisting, turning further from my home,**_

_**"Young, like a new moon rising,**_

_**"Fierce, through the rain and lightning,**_

_**"Wandering out into this great unknown,**_

_**"And I don't want no one to cry,**_

_**"But, tell 'em if I don't survive!"**_

_**"I was born free!**_

_**"I was born free!**_

_**"I was born free, born free!"**_

Riven turned on to his road, still smiling. He reached into his pocket, pulling his cell phone out. He dialed Musa's number and put his cell to the speakers, knowing she'd answer.

Musa's cell went up with Riven's tone. She answered it and was met by one of her favorite songs.

_**"Free, like a river raging,**_

_**"Strong, as the wind I'm facing,**_

_**Deep, like the grandest canyon,**_

_**"Wild, like an untamed stallion,**_

_**"If you can't see my heart you must be blind!**_

_**"You can knock me down and watch me bleed,**_

_**"But you can't keep no chains on me!**_

_**"I was born free!**_

_**"I was born free!**_

_**"I was born free, born free!"**_

"On my way home, Musa." Riven told Musa. She smiled.

"Of course. How else could you be listening to Kid Rock?" Musa joked. She yawned.

"Brandon told me you called Stella about having a few nightmares. Well, daymares, considering it's ten o' clock." Riven said, half serious, half joking.

"Yeah. I think I've only got about five hours of sleep since you started your case." Musa sighed.

"You seriously need to get more sleep." Riven said.

"But... I feel like I can only do that with you. Like since you started your case, I've been restless. Like you keep me safe." Musa murmured.

"I know whatcha mean. Hey, I'm about to turn in. See ya in sec." Riven said. Musa heard the sound of an engine in the driveway and she quickly ran out the front door. She hurled herself into Riven's arms, causing him to loose his balance and stumble against the side of the car. He laughed.

"Good to see you too." He grinned, his lips finding hers. The kiss was broken by Riven's sunglasses falling on to Musa's face. She laughed and snatched them from him.

"Hey! Give 'em back!" Riven protested.

"Gotta catch me first!" Musa ran back into the house and up the stairs, with Riven right behind her.

Riven finally caught her, turned her to him, and pinned her under him on the bed. She huffed and reluctantly handed him back his sunglasses. She pouted.

"Don't give me that look." Riven growled.

"What look?" Musa asked innocently.

"The puppy dog look. Do you have any idea how much that turns me on?" Riven asked breathlessly.

"I bet I could guess." Musa smirked wickedly, curling her legs around Riven's waist, then flipping him on to his back.

"God! You've gotta stop doing that." Riven whispered. Musa's fingers were playing with the zipper of his jacket, teasingly pulling it down.

Musa leaned down and clashed her lips to Riven's and with the heat of the day, plus a stressful past few days without seeing each other, it equaled a day full of bedroom fun.

Riven lay in bed, his arms circled around Musa's tiny waist. She had fallen asleep at around one that afternoon, and she was sleeping soundly. He was still awake, on account he was still thinking how he could get her mind off their kidnapping ordeal.

Down the hall, he heard one of the twins crying. Musa shifted and groaned.

"I got it." Riven whispered in Musa's ear. Musa relaxed as Riven drug himself out of bed.

"Hey, Ribena. What's up with you?" Riven picked up the one month old, cradling her in his arms.

"Can't sleep? You're not the only in this house." Riven whispered. Ribena's hand grabbed his fingers, prompting him to take her hand gently in his.

A small huff from the doorway made him turn around. Musa was leaning against the doorframe. She was smiling slightly.

"You should be in bed." Riven murmured.

"I just had to watch. You seem to have a way with her I don't. Meliree works for me." Musa grinned.

"Looks like everyone has a favorite." Riven chuckled.

"Very funny." Musa swatted his arm good-naturedly.

"Hey! Precious cargo!" Riven protested. Ribena laughed, making the two freeze.

"Did she just... laugh?" Musa asked.

"I think she did." Riven murmured.

"Oooh! So sweet. I've always loved hearing a baby's laugh. They're always so cute when they find their voice." Musa whispered.

"Indeed." Riven agreed, softly.

"Come on back to bed." Musa said. Riven gently laid Ribena back down in her crib, shushing the girl.

"So sweet." Musa whispered.

"What is?" Riven asked.

"You are." Musa kissed his cheek, ducking back into the hallway. Riven shook his head in amazement at his wife as he partially shut the twin's bedroom door.

He crawled back into bed, wrapping his arms around Musa's slim waist. She sighed and nestled into his embrace.

"Get some rest Musa. You need it." Riven murmured into Musa's neck. Musa was already fast asleep.


End file.
